


Exploration

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 12. ExplorationHerah had never been in the deep roads before and if she had her way she'll never return.
Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172069
Kudos: 3





	Exploration

Herah Adaar liked exploring new places, she'd often find the most interesting things in her travels. However, In all her years in her old mercenary band Herah had never entered the Deep Roads. She wasn't fool enough before, but now her duty as the "Herald of Andraste" is to dive face first into the dark caves of the under ground and shake hands with darkspawn. She swallowed the lump in her throat as they traveled deeper in and intricate dwarven architecture came into view. With every step she felt the air around her become heavy and humid, sweat began to dew on her forehead and under her armor, and a horrid rotting smell grew stronger as well making her scrunch her nose up in disgust. She turned to Varric who seemed to be fairing better than her, "is it always like this?" She asked in a low voice, afraid of alerting anything that may be listening. 

"Only gets worse from here," Varric said sympathetically. 

Herah held in her groan in favor of moving forward and getting the hell out of there as soon as possible. And worse it got. It wasn't long before Herah saw her first darkspawn too up close and far too personal. She mentally cursed herself for accepting that job to guard the conclave, and the Inquisition who found her after its explosion, and every mage, templar, and bloody darkspawn that thought they could stop her.

All this because she wanted to see the world?

Next time she gets an urge to travel and explore she'll just slap herself and take a nap instead.


End file.
